wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
List Stanisława Żółkiewskiego do Zygmunta III Wazy opisujący zwycięstwo pod Kłuszynem (5 lipca 1610)
Najjaśniejszy Miłościwy Panie, panie nasz miłościwy! Uniżone służby moje zaleciwszy miłościwej łasce Waszej Królewskiej Mości pana mego miłościwego. Iż nie tak często do Waszej Królewskiej Mości piszę, dając znać co się tu dzieje, przyczyny są, najprzód iż posłańcom nie jest trakt bezpieczny dla rozboju; druga przyczyna, że póki rzeczy są na wadze, zawżdy się żywię w oczekiwaniu; rzeczy niepewnych, spodziewanych nie chcę do Waszej Królewskiej Mości pisać. Oznajmiłem Wasza królewska Mość, jakom przyszedł tu pod ten hrodek i pod to wojsko nieprzyjacielskie, które w nim jest. Więc że oczekiwanie ich było na ratunek odsieczy, której się spodziewali od kniazia Dymitra Iwanowicza Szujskiego, ile jedno sposobów stawało, ścisnąłem ich tak, że też grodki wokoło ich stawiając, strażami pilnymi osadzając, nigdzie się im wychylić nie dopuszczając, żywności, pasze koniom broniąc. Posyłałem też ustawicznie posyłki ku Możajsku, wywiadując się o Kniaziu Dymitrze, więc i przez szpiegi starałem się o wiadomość. Ale krótko przyjdzie mi do Waszej Królewskiej Mości pisać, opuszczając siła, bo będąc ustawicznie zabawiony, niewiele mi czasu zostaje do pisania listu, i Waszej Królewskiej Mości pana mego mego nie chcę utęsknić czytaniem długiego listu. Użyłem jednak p. Domarackiego podstolego lwowskiego, żeby particularia quoque wypisał do Jego Mości podkomorzego koronnego. Suma rzeczy taka jest: 3 Julii godzin dwie albo trzy na dzień, wziąłem wiadomość, że kniaź Dymitr Szujski ruszywszy się z Możajska w ośmiu mil ode mnie nocował, z piątku na sobotę, zgromadziwszy do siebie wszystkie siły i moskiewskie i cudzoziemskie, co ich jedno mieć mógł, i mając wojska cudzoziemskiego z Jakobem Pontussonem De la Gardie i z Evertem Hornem więcej, niźli pięć tysięcy dobrze zbrojnych, i jako się potem w potrzebie pokazało, dobrych rezolutów, moskiewskich ludzi przeszło trzydzieści tysięcy: niemało było ludzi znacznych, wojewodów: Andriej Golicyn, Daniło Mezecki, Jakow Boratyński, Wasili Buturlin i inszych, spodziewając się tymi siłami znieść wojsko Waszej Królewskiej Mości, a tymże wojskiem przemyśliwając odsiecz dać Smoleńskowi. Zarazem wezwałem do siebie panów pułkowników i rotmistrzów wojska Waszej Królewskiej Mości, z wielu wielkich i ważnych przyczyn zdało mi się nieprzyjaciela nie czekać; przyczyn tych nie wypisuję, bo długo by było: ale też patrzyłem ad sextam Julii, wolałem, niżby ten dzień przyszedł, Panu Bogu się poruczywszy tentare fortunam. Zostawiwszy tedy część wojska przy tym hrodku, piechotę wszystką Waszej Królewskiej Mości i kozaków, expedito exercitu, bez wozów tegoż dnia, to jest 3 Julii nad wieczorem ruszyłem się ku Kłuszynu, gdziem się spodziewał zastać wojsko nieprzyjacielskie, od obozu naszego jakby we czterech mil, i szedłem na całą noc. Na rozświcie przednia straż ex fremitu castrorum postrzegła wojsko nieprzyjacielskie, które przybliżało się było dalej do nas pominąwszy Kłuszyn. Przyszliśmy niespodziewanie na nieprzyjaciela, nie miał o nas przestrogi, ani wiadomości nijakiej, jeszcze byśmy ich podobno na posłaniu zastali, ale iż przez złość i ciasność drogi wojsko nie mogło się pospieszyć, przyszło mi godzinę i dalej poczekać, że się wojsko ze złej drogi wybiło, a w tym też nieprzyjaciel się ocknął, i postrzegła nas straż; przyszło nam jeszcze przed słońca wschodem dnia wczorajszego 4 Julii zwieść z nimi potrzebę. Na wielkiej nam było pomocy, że nieprzyjaciela wzięła trwoga z nastąpienia naszego im niespodziewanego, bo wszystkich nas przez małość naszą lekceważyli, a tym mniej tego się spodziewali, żebyśmy mieli i bródek tuteczny sufficienter osadzić, i żebyśmy mieli tyle serca mieć, na nich się rzucić. Stawili się nam zrazu, zwłaszcza cudzoziemcy Francuzowie zbrojni dosyć dobrze, jako się godzi ludziom rycerskim, trwała bitwa ancipite Marte najmniej trzy godziny, co dzisiejszego wieku dziw jest: bo się bitwy impetem tylko odprawują, że trudno było sądzić czyja wygrana. Zdarzył Pan Bóg z miłosierdzia swego, po tak wielu się obracaniach i ich i naszych, że dzielność i męstwo rycerstwa Waszej Królewskiej Mości przemogło nieprzyjaciela, najprzód Moskwa a potem i cudzoziemcy jęli uciekać. Na cudzoziemcach konnych wjechali żołnierze Waszej Królewskiej Mości w ich obóz bijąc, siekąc tak , iż ich i z obozu pędzili w las. Piechota jednak cudzoziemska stała w ordynku przy fortelu, przy lesie: trudno było na nią natrzeć konnym. Piechoty też niebyło ze sto mojej, i pana starosty chmielnickiego, bośmy drugich przy obozie musieli zostawić, i nie było sposobu tych ludzi zrazić. Było przy tym kilka kompanii francuskich konnych; zbrojnych, ale starsi ich Pontusson i Evert Horn w onym pierwszym zapędzie pouciekali. Monsieur de la Ville, chory został był w Pohoryłoj , tak iż żadnego starszego prawie nie było przy nich. Moskiewscy też wojewodowie Golicyn i insi pouciekali. Sam Dymitr Iwanowicz Szujski został w horodku, który jednej że nocy był zbudował. Ten gródek i obóz jego łączył się z obozem cudzoziemskich ludzi. Zegnawszy wojsko nieprzyjacielskie z pola, jąłem rozmyślać jakoby się zwycięstwo skuteczne nad nieprzyjacielem, za pomocą boża, otrzymać mogło. Skoro się: ludzie z pogoni wrócili, chciałem znowu kazać natrzeć na obóz cudzoziemski, a w tym jęli się przedawać Francuzowie po dwu po trzech; ciż uczynili mi nadzieję, że i drudzy chcą się zdać na łaskę Waszej Królewskiej Mości, wdałem się tedy z nimi w traktaty. A w tym Pontusson i Evert Horn z lasu, do którego uszli byli, wrócili się znowu do swego obozu, i by byli mogli, radzi by byli rozerwali te traktaty; ale żołnierze nie chcieli, bo widząc że Moskwa pouciekała, ich też dobrze nabito, życzyli sobie z nami zgody. Dymitr Szujski rad by też był zerwać te traktaty, z obietnicami niesłychanymi posyłał do Everta Horna do tejże umowy, która taka była: żeby przy zdrowiu i przy wszystkim swoim cali zostawali; którzy by chcieli zaciągnąć się na służbę Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że im to ma być wolno; którzy by też chcieli iść do swoich krajów, że maja być swobodnie przepuszczeni; a przysięgę i upewnienie daniem ręki kapitanowie swym i ich imieniem uczynili: że przeciw Waszej Królewskiej Mości zwłaszcza w Moskwie nie ma z nich nikt broni podnosić. Dymitr Szujski postrzegłszy, że ze mną oń cudzoziemcy traktują (było ich kilka tysięcy), w las, który bliski był, nie doczekawszy końca traktatów, z onego gródka, w którym się był okopał i obostrwożył z ostatkiem ludzi moskiewskich, co się przy nim byli zatrzymali, jął wielkim gwałtem uciekać, nasi też gonić. Drudzy do obozu jego z cudzoziemcami też wpadli, który obóz wielki był i dostateczny, i jego własna kareta i insze wozy zostały, którego szablę, szyszak, buławę wzięto. W pogoni, jako to zwykło bywać, najwięcej ich poginęło. Powiedział mi pan Sałtykow, że widział zabitego Jakowa Boratyńskiego. Wasilij Buturlin pojman, i jeden diak rozradny: Jaków Dzienudow, który świeżo był z Moskwy pieniądze cudzoziemcom przyniósł: jakoż w sobotę, która poprzedziła potrzebę, dziesięć tysięcy rubli gotowych pieniędzmi dał, a oprócz tego dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli w sobolach i w suknach przyniósł, ale oprócz pieniędzy jeszcze byli tych fantów nie brali, nasi je pobrali u Szujskiego w obozie. Jakoż pacholikowie, Pohrebiszczanie, co to tego pilnowali, mają wielka zdobycz. Żołnierze Waszej Królewskiej Mości szkodę odnieśli wielką i w samych sobie i w koniach, i koniecznie potrzebują Waszej Królewskiej Mości łaski poratowaniem pieniędzmi do tego aby się mogli pokrzepić. Nie mianuję na ten czas nikogo, jako kto sobie poczynał przy tej służbie Waszej Królewskiej Mości; bo i tak chociaż się spodziewałem poczynając pisać, że miał być list krótki, przyszło przedłużyć; atoli o wszystkich nie tylko ja, ale rzecz sama daje świadectwo, że sobie mężnie, jako się godzi cnym rycerskim ludziom, poczynali przy tej służbie Waszej Królewskiej Mości; pewienem że Wasza Królewska Mość raczysz to od nich miłościwie przyjąć. Falkonetów przy tym wojsku było jedenaście, ale mnie ich nie doszło rąk, jedno siedem, i tem z pracą przyniósł, bom niemiał czym pociągnąć, insze są tu gdzieś między panami rotmistrzami; chorągwi z kilkadziesiąt, też Buturlinowa, który przodek wojska wiódł, jest i samego Szujskiego najprzedniejsza chorągiew adamaszkowa ze złotem. Raczyłeś Wasza Królewska Mość do mnie pisać, żebyć pana Iwana Sałtykowa odesłał do Waszej Królewskiej Mości; widzę, że to stąd poszło, że jego pan ojciec rozumie go być szkodliwie rannym, ale on zdrów jest, był i teraz ze mną w tej potrzebie, i dobrze się Waszej Królewskiej Mości zasługował, także insi panowie; bojarowie moskiewscy, którzy na ten czas tu byli. Nic innego na ten czas tylko swe służby Waszej Królewskiej Mości zasyłam. Dan w obozie w Cariowo Zajmiszcze 5 Juiii 1610. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Stanisław Żółkiewski Kategoria:Stosunki polsko-rosyjskie